


Shadows

by JoeiMarie21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeiMarie21/pseuds/JoeiMarie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco sneak out to town one night to tell stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

 "Alright, I've got one!" Marco said rocking back and forth while holding his knees to his chest, his black hair waving with the movement. Jean found it strangely endearing to see Marco look like a giant child.

Every Friday, he and Marco would walk around the city until they found a good spot. Tonight they found a secluded spot underneath a tree atop a hill overlooking the city. The stars and moon bathing them in a silver glow, they would make up stories with one another when they did this. Just small short stories, some were sweet others were sad but still uplifting.

Jean laughed at Marco's enthusiasm as he leaned back on his arms and stretched out his legs, "Alright, what's your story?"

Marco smiled wider and sat cross legged, "It’s about shadows, our shadows are all of our bad memories. They are always there because we'll always have bad memories, but we need them because like our shadows, they shape and outline us.

The closer we get to the light, the bigger our shadows become, that's because the further we go in life the more bad experiences we have. But our shadows are always behind us because so long as we keep moving forward, we leave those memories behind. But we always have to keep moving, because if we fall, or take a turn in the wrong direction, then our shadows will catch up with us." Once he had finished, he smiled at Jean looking quite proud of himself.

Jean looked at Marco, his black hair falling on his forehead, the way his freckles scrunched together as he smiled at him, it warmed his heart. "That's a pretty good one!" Jean said reaching over and ruffling the other boy's hair. Marco laughed and pulled Jean into a hug, the two of them fall back together both chuckling softly. They lay there for a while, Marco humming softly while rubbing circles on Jean's back. Jean began to play connect the dots with Marco's freckles. Marco chuckled and kissed his nose. Jean blushed and said, "We should head back." Marco hummed in agreement and they walked back toward the city.

 

The flames licked at the bodies greedily, quickly making them all indistinguishable, that is if they weren't before. The heat burned Jean's face and the smell burned his throat and made him gag. Marco.. He thought. Which bones are yours? I can't even tell... He picked up a small fragment of bone, his eyes blurring with tears, but he catches his shadow in the corner of his eye. The movement of the fire made it dance, and it made him think of Marco. You have to keep moving, or your shadows will catch up with you. He heard Marco's voice in the back of his head.

 Is that all you are now? Jean thought just another bad memory, just another shadow? Tears streamed down his face but it’s those bad memories that shape us right? That's what you said. I'll fight Marco, I'll fight for you. I'll join the Scouting Legion, and I'll fight or die fighting. Even if I drown, at least I'll know I was swimming towards shore.


End file.
